Mako and Korra's Love
by Avatar Tassie
Summary: I hope this is to everyone's liking as I hated the ides of Mako and Asami together so please comment if you think some should be different or you would like to do something else


This is my first avatar story so I might be a bit rusty.

Love Struck

2 months after Amon's defeat.

Korra and Mako came back to the air temple island after a long day of training at the arena. Korra decided to take a shower but at the same time Mako needed to go to the toilet, Mako walked in when Korra was already half undressed and he had his pants down to his knees. They both stared at each other for a while and than realised that they were both half naked with each other in the same room, They both ran up to each other and kissed passionately. At the same time the pair said that THIS should be moved to Korra's room as they would have more privacy. Two minutes later they were back into to it and it was getting steamy, the two lovers were already half way down and they were getting closer to the end. They both made love passionately. The next morning Korra woke up to see Mako next to her, she thought back to that night and wished she would wake up next to Mako every morning.

Three months had past since their magical night and Korra hasn't been feeling herself, so she went to Katara for a healing section to find out what was going on. Strait away when Katara puts her hands on Korra's lower stomach, Katara said "oh my". Worried something was wrong Korra asked if everything was alright. Katara said back with a grin on her face "Korra your pregnant and have been for three months". Korra was shocked but very excited and wanted to tell Mako straight away, but at that moment Korra froze thinking about the way Mako might react to her big news. Korra stuck to her gut instincts and dragged Mako to her room. Mako asked Korra if something was wrong, Korra just stood there and said "Mako I'm pregnant". One minute later….. "Mako are you okay you don't look so good", all Mako said was, "are you sure". Korra quietly said "Yes, I went to Katara". Straight after Korra said that Mako pulled Korra close to him and hugged her, and whispered in her ear "I will never let you go". When Mako said that Korra was so happy she started crying.

Mako awoke the next morning to Korra in the bathroom, Korra walked out with a grin on her face. Mako asked what the grin was for; she smiled at him and said "you have no clothes on". Mako turned red and Korra could see it, she said don't worry I've seen all of it before. Korra sat down next to Mako and said "I think it's the right time to tell our family", Mako just nodded. "Okay than get dressed" said Korra while she chucked his clothes at him. Mako and Korra made their way to the dining room for breakfast. Katara walked in and winked at Mako and Korra as she sat down next to Meelo. Once everyone was at the table Korra said that she and Mako had an announcement to make, she said with a little hesitation in hey voice that she was having Mako's baby. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo ran up and hugged the couple. Tenzin asked Mako to come into the kitchen so they could talk, Korra was worried that Tenzin would hurt him for getting her pregnant. Once Tenzin and Mako were in the kitchen Tenzin warned Mako that if he hurt Korra, Mako would have to deal with Tenzin and Korra's father. Bolin was excited to hear that he was going to be an uncle; Asami wasn't as excited as she still had feelings for Mako. Pema was happy that she would get to help Korra with the experience of being a mother. Two days after Korra's announcement Korra's parents showed up to congratulate Korra and Mako. Unfortunately Tonraq and Senna (Korra's parents) couldn't stay for a whole day so they spent the afternoon together than they had to leave, which meant a crying goodbye from Korra and her hormones just made it worse. A few minutes later Korra was asleep in Mako's arms so he carried her to their room.

Two weeks later it was time to announce it to Republic City, now you could see Korra was pregnant. Korra asked Mako to do it for her as she felt she was letting down the city. Mako said to Korra "I'll be right beside you we can do it together". Korra made her way to the stage while holding Korra's hand. Korra quickly announced she was pregnant with Mako's baby, and as soon as she said that she walked off the stage as she didn't won't to break down in front of everyone. As Tenzin flew Mako and Korra back to the island, Mako was trying to calm Korra down from the speech. She kept saying "I have let everyone down". Just then she had a flash, it was Aang saying that he let the world down and Katara saying back "Aang it's not your fault this was meant to be". The flash stoped and Korra passed out from extortion. Korra awoke too Mako sitting next to her holding her hand, Korra said "I haven't let the city down tis was meant to happen". Mako nodded and said back "yeah it was", they kissed. When the kiss finished Pema walked in with a plate of food and asked Korra if she was alright, Korra replied with "I'm fine but I'm really hungry as she looked at the plate of food. Pema was happy to hear that as she knows being pregnant makes you very hungry. Mako and Korra thanked Pema as she walked out the door.

A few hours later Korra was up and herself again, but she was getting frustrated with all the media outside wanting to ask her questions about the baby and what she wants' her future to be like. Katara said to Mako and Korra "It's time for a healing session to see how the baby is going", Korra laid down on the bed with her shirt pulled half way up to show her belly. Katara found something interesting "Korra what would you say if I said you have twins", Korra replied with "I... What that's not a joke is it I'm pregnant with twins aren't I. Katara nodded, with Mako and his mouth wide open in shock. Korra asked "Do you know if they will be boys or girls or both", "sorry" Katara said "that's too hard to tell you'll have to what until their born". At eight moths Korra was starting too totally feel the full effect of being pregnant with twins. Mako was worried about Korra as she would be up most of the night with the twins kicking.

9 months have past and Korra's labour is right on time. Tenzin carries Korra on a plank of air to Katara's healing room. Katara lets Mako sit next to Korra for comfort while Katara is done the biasness end waiting for the twins. Mako is grasping on to Korra's hand to help her with the force of pushing out twins. 2 hours later all you hear is Katara's saying very loud it's a boy and then it's a girl, Mako walks' out with the boy twin called Haru and then Katara walks' out with the girl who is called Sema after Senna and Pema. Mako and Korra are happy and watch as Haru masters Fire and gets a wonderful wife and 3 children. Sema masters earth and a year after she gets a husband and 4 children.

THE END


End file.
